


Naruto Femslash 2k17

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ships will be mentioned accordingly in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the lovely ladies of Naruto. Disclaimers in the notes





	1. The Friendlier Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for Naruto femslash week and this is the first one shot with the theme of Family  
> Ship of focus: SakuTenten  
> Minor ship mentions: KibaIno and ShikaTemari  
> Au: Canon Divergent/alternative ending

Sakura couldn’t help but keep the smile plastered on her face that golden evening in her brand new office in the remodeled hospital. “ _Chief adviser…_ ” She mused while she read her miniature plaque on her hardwood desk.

After the war was over, Tsunade pulled together a team along with Shizune to tear the old hospital down and demanded it be rebuilt into something better before she stepped down and let Kakashi take over. It’s much better this way: universally it’s bigger, it has better equipment, there’s more room for patients, there’s even a small classroom wing for those who want to be medics or just nurses. Sakura even taught a class once.

Overall its makeover was indeed a major improvement for the village… Or rather, one of many major improvements to Konoha.

After Kakashi’s inauguration, he made sure to put the rookie nine to work in making sure they were all appropriately appointed chunin and then jounin. To say that it was daunting was putting it nicely, but coming home to Tenten in a warm bath was worth it every time.

In the beginning, she had much to think about after the final confrontation with Sasuke. After all that has transpired, he seemed to have hit the final nail in her romantic coffin. She was left dazed to wonder and truly doubt herself in what the idea of true love really was. Having watched Ino and Kiba get married, Temari and Shikamaru as well, it wasn’t the most easily answered questions. And yet sometimes the answers to the hardest question are often found in the places she never really bothered to check.

Tenten was always cheerful and bright, even after the death of her closest friend. One conversation turn to ten and then ten conversations turn into deep conversations, and soon enough one drunken night of confessions were had with a sloppy kiss to seal the deal.

She could only sob as she found herself in the master bedroom of the new Hyuuga Clan leader. Hinata was always a mom like that…Sakura owes so much to her, even down to keeping her affair with Tenten a secret for a good 4 months. It wasn’t until Naruto was announced the 7th hokage that they both felt confident enough to come clean about their relationship, but Sakura had something even better in mind….

_“We’re married now huh? I have to say, it was a bold move...Just like you~”_

“If you keep smiling like that, your face will get stuck like that hun.”

Sakura came back from her trip down memory lane to see her wife smirking at her with her chunin exam cloak still on. “Oh. Wouldn’t that be a shame~” She teased

“A great shame! After all, I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” The forest of death caretaker grinned as she walked over and gave a kiss on Sakura’s left cheek. “You’re smile is special… And I’m not one for sharing.”

The pinkette gave a soft chuckle, “What about Rika and Yumi?” “Wellll…” she playfully tangled her hand with her wife’s “They are our new editions to the family, so they get a free pass too.”

Sakura smiled and glanced over at one of the picture frames with the girls grinning with flower crowns in their hair: Rika was a 3 year old orphan with black hair and green eyes found in the land of waves while Tenten was on a mission there and quickly won the heart of Sakura upon her arrival. Yumi was found a few days after Naruto’s inauguration wandering the woods outside the village as a small toddler with a tufted of goldenrod hair and amber eyes. Sakura took her in almost as fast as Rika once she discovered she was the new host the 3-tailed beast. In the photo they are 7 & 5, and both receive equal amounts of love from their mothers.

“I’m glad.” She mused.


	2. Not So Poisonous Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the theme of "First Kiss."  
> Main ship: Kureni and Konan as told in Konan's POV  
> Tws: Death mentions and swearing.  
> AU: Canon Divergent/Alternative ending

_What do you think Nagato? Are you furious with me? Outraged that I kissed the enemy? Appealed that I am in love with this woman? You were always a mystery with ambiguous opinions like this, but then again you knew about me and Yahiko. So maybe I’ll never know._

_Kurenai, at first like the rest of the fucking blasphemous village was another pompous bitch who followed a self righteous zealot. I honestly have no idea how or why it happened… fate works in ways the rinnegan couldn’t even foresee._

_I found myself a caged animal by them._  
_Integrated by them._  
_Aggravated to no end. By. Them...But not her. She was different._

_Different in her presentation at least. She was with child when we first spoke, by her stomach she was due any day._

_“Hate me, for what they’ve done to you, and Hate them for not having to gotten to know you.”_

_I still remember that proverb as it was being told from the jail cell all over again. Maybe it was the fact she was pregnant, maybe it was the fact she was actually haunting the past with Yahiko… But I listened. I listened to every word she said from that point on._

_Then after some time I grew curious, she had given birth when I saw her later on. She was not the same though, she was hollow. She shared the same expressions I had when I saw Yahiko’s lifeless body fall to the ground… The child’s father had died at the hands of one our own Nagato._

_“Was it a boy or girl?” I asked her_

_“A girl...Her name is Mirai.”_

_Mirai… “Her father is her protector, he will always be with her…”_

_It was the first time I saw her break down into tears. In all honesty I wanted to cry with her._  
_I wanted to apologize, to have her hate me and resent me, that’s how it was supposed to be wasn’t it? I wanted spite so that way she could avenge what had been done to her. I did not want her to be like me._

……

“Konan?”

“Yes?”

She poked her bottom lip out bashfully. “Did you...Did you like it?”

I arched one brow and looked at her in disbelief. “You’re asking me if I liked kissing you?”

“Y-Yeah!” She stammered “I-”

I swear she is so shy even though she claims she’s not. I stopped her worries with another kiss to follow up the first. “Yes Kurenai, I _like_ it.”


	3. Sun Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the theme of "Soulmates"  
> Main ship: HinaKarin  
> Minor ship mentions: Narusaku, SasuIno  
> AU: High school/High school sweethearts  
> TWs: Karins Potty mouth

“HINATAAA!!! I WANT OUT OF THIS DAMN WEATHER!” Karin hissed as she clung to her girlfriend’s arm under the chibi bunny umbrella.

They were walking home from an out with the rest of their cluster of friends after school let out for the summer. They were now officially seniors and were ready to celebrate summer vacation, but mother nature had a different plan in mind.

“Karin the sun showers are so pretty! Look around.” Hinata encouraged between her laughing

“Pretty my ass! Look my hair is getting soaked!!!” She whined “Here we’re taking a break under that cafe on the corner.” She demanded.

Nodding in agreement, the took refuge under one of the outside tables that the small cafe had. Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle at the distraught look on the red-heads face.

“Some way to kick off summer vacation…” she grunted. “What the hell is a sun shower anyway?”

“They say it’s a phenomenon that occurs when trickers are about to get married.”

Karin smirked “We’ve agreed we’re taking this slow Hina-chan remember?~”

The comment caused Hinata to immediately blush at the cheeks. “E-Eh?! Karin! That's not what I-”

“I kid Hinata, I know what you mean, you can’t deny the irony though…”

Hinata smiled. “Y-Yeah, maybe the tricksters are our graduating class…Everyone’s gotten together and all.”

Karin grabbed a tissue from the table. “Maybe, my cousins couldn’t stop smiling after he got his response from Sakura. And Sasuke was actually not mister gloom and doom as he held hands with Ino.” She noted

“And then there’s us.” Hinata chimed

Karin snickered “Going out under the radar to avoid drama and foolishness~”

“I guess when you think about it like that, the sun shower could be just for us… M-Maybe we’re not getting married but it’s close enough to me… and who knows, one day- we just might.” Hinata twiddled her thumbs at her last comment

Karin blushed a little before she smiled while pulling out her phone. “Oh you big softy, come here and take a picture under the rainbow!”

Hinata went wide eyed as Karin tugged on her arm pulling her out into the light shower. They laughed as the rain wet their outfits and hair but they were smiling and hugging for all of their pictures. When the rain stopped the took one final shot together getting a nice view of the rainbow overhead of them before one of the cafe employees offered them to come in for lunch. This summer was going to be one worth remembering for a long long time.


	4. In Full Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme is "Wedding day."  
> Main ship: Temari x Ino

Temari faced her reflection in the mirror, the makeup that felt like an eternity to put on was showing with great help from Sakura in that department. She would need all the help she could get for today especially, it was her wedding day after all.

“I never thought you were the nervous type Temari.”

The blonde turned from the armoire and looked to see Gaara leaning against the door frame in his tuxedo. She couldn’t help but smirk through all the caking makeup on her face. “Your big sister is flawed.” she chuckled

“Not flawed, it’s normal to be nervous on a special day Temari…” He reassured her

“Heh, if I’m nervous, I can only imagine how she must be feeling about all of this…”

“Panicked?”

She laughed. “Sounds about right!”

Gaara smiled as he watched his sister put the finishing touches on her attire: A wedding peach colored wedding with matching peach sapphire earrings with her hair down a little past her shoulders. He was happy to see her ecstatic.

“It will be different without you, you know.” He commented “You’ll visit often won’t you?”

“Suna is my home, why wouldn’t I visit?”

“Because you’ll be living in Konoha with Ino won’t you?”

She pouted a little, “That doesn’t mean we’re not going to visit. Besides, she knows how important you and Kankuro are to me. I will fight if I have to come visit you both.”

He gave a small chuckle as he hugged his older sister. “I know, but you shouldn’t have to fight your wife Temari. You know we love you, no matter how far you are.”

His embraces was a welcomed relief to her as she hugged him back. “Good, but you both better come visit too.”

“We will, we’ll try when Suna’s not busy.” He reassured her. “But now, you have the love of your life waiting.”

She smiled and nodded happily. “Right…. You’re right.”


	5. It's No Big Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is the last chapter for femslash week so I decided to do something a little special for it. It's a modern society au with the ship being SasuHina but this time Sasuke is trans. I got inspired (for those that know what picture I'm talking about go show the artist some love) It had them rollerblading together and Sasuke was trans so I thought it would be cute to cap on to that, plus it was Sasuke's birthday when I wrote it. So, enjoy.

You’ll never forget your first as they say, the first kiss something magical and spellbinding. If you tell that to a certain Uchiha after what just happened, they would call that complete and utter- _Bullshit._ It was supposed to be just a normal day out with their crush, he was cool about this. A lie he told himself, to keep from sweating in panic. It was going to be a normal day at the mall with his crush and their friends. _No. Big. Deal._ And yet there they were, sitting there by the dressing rooms in the clothing store: one twiddling their thumbs with the dusty pink blush on their cheeks. And the other, dumbstruck and embarrassed. He was wishing Kami would smite him and put him out of his misery.

“Sasuke are you alri-”

“I’m fine!”  _Shit!_ “I-I mean, I’m fine Hinata.”

“Are you sure? The mishap with Naruto and all I just want to make sure you know?”

The name of the loud mouth dobe reminded him that he has to hunt him down later. “...Yeah, he’s not called ‘loud mouth’ for nothing right?” A white lie he used to distract from the elephant in the room: Thanks befriend, he might as well screamed his crush on Hinata Hyuuga into the intercom. Then the whole mall would be able to hear it nice and clear.

She gave a slight nod. “I guess so…but before I forget,” She handed him a birthday bag with a smile. “Happy birthday!”

Sasuke just wanted to hide in pure shame, why kami? Why are you torturing him so much today of all days.His cheeks were burning red right now. “Hinata, you didn’t need to do this.”

“I know, but it is your birthday after all. You’re really going to like what I got for you.” She grinned

With a pout on his lips he inspected the contents of the bag: besides the handmade birthday  card and leo plushie for his star sign, he nearly screamed when he saw the neatly packed brand new chest binder just for him.

He could cry at any given moment, all he could do was look at it, and then back at her. If this was all a dream, he would kill the poor fool that wakes him up right now.

“D-Did I get the right size? I know you’ve been wearing sports bras a lot after rollerblading, so I thought you could have better use out of a binder instead.” She grinned

“Yes! It’s- It’s perfect really! I don’t know- I’m speechless!” it was one of the rare occasions that his smile was genuine and earnest. “Can I try it on?”

“Of course!” She chuckled. “We’re near the changing booths after all.”  

Did she plan this? He may never know but he did know that there was a changing booth with his name on it, waiting for him. It only took him a few minutes in the changing booth, but the silence got Hinata a little antsy with impatience.

One peek inside couldn’t hurt right? “S-Sasuke? Is everything alrig-”

Alright was only a fraction of the joy he was feeling as his face was soaked with tears, hugging the goofy smile on his face. It only to an even small fraction of that second for Hinata to rush over and nearly tackle hug him to the floor.

“H-Hinata it’s okay!” He replied in mix joy and sobs “The binder fits see? It’s not big deal!”


End file.
